Normal?
by flying alien
Summary: For a reason unknown to the other Titan's Raven starts acting like a normal teenage girl. What could make her do such a thing? COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

A/N: this is my first Titan's fic. If any one but Raven is out of character please let me know so I can improve. I don't own the Teen titan's I think that's DC comics or WB or cartoon network or something so any ways don't sue me and we'll all get along.

A young petite girl walked though the halls of the teen tower, from the back she looked like any thing you might come across in a normal high school. As she entered the central room she found her self tackled and in a bear hug.

"Welcome new friend!" Starfire's overly perky voice answered her entrance.

"Starfire. Get off!" the girl's voice was flat but a vein twitched in her temple.

"Raven?" Star pulled her self up and Raven followed dusting her self off. Her violet hair was pulled back in to a bouncy ponytail. She was wearing a pink baby tee tighter than even her costume. Her low riding blue jeans ended right below the knee and she was wearing straw covered sandals. Complete with eye shadow and lip-gloss she looked almost...

"Raven?" robin started.

"You're NORMAL!" Beastboy finished.

...Normal. She blushed slightly and turned away as she had no hood. "I have a meeting, my costume would have hindered the process. "she attempted a false weak smile. The group winced.

Beastboy wiped away a stream of drool and closed his mouth. "You look... good."

"Uh... thanks." On that awkward note she turned. "I was uh, just letting you know I'll be gone." She began to glide but thought better of it and grounded herself firmly and proceeded to walk out of the room.

"What was up with that?" Beastboy was the first to speak up.

"I don't know but it has something to do with who she's meeting." Robin replied trying to find a mystery where there probably wasn't one.

Starfire merely looked fearful. "Raven has...changed."

"I can't see this as permanent. I wouldn't worry Star. Maybe it's just a phase?" Cyborg tried to comfort her.

On the mainland Raven hail a cab. She gave the driver the address she'd been told and attempted to relax and allow her mind to go blank. The static in the air proved this wasn't working.

She dug in to her pocket when the taxi stopped and gave the cabbie a twenty-dollar bill for a twelve-dolor fair. In one action she stepped out of the car and stood in front of a large brick building. To her it seemed windowless and much taller than its five stories. It was her prison and more than likely her down fall.

Taking yet another deep breath she mounted the stairs and entered the large mass. In her years as a Titan and before that she had never been more scared or intimidated. Slowly and deliberately she quieted her fear. She followed the sings that pointed to her final destination. Social services.

With faux-calmness she knocked sharply on the door. "Come in." the voice was cold and professional, almost as toneless as her own. She pulled the door open and was greeted with a grey room.

"Is the room really colorless or am I going blind?" Raven wondered. But the gaudy outfit on the woman at the desk brightened the room, only slightly. "Good morning." Raven tried, and failed miserably at sounding cheerful and bright. The result made her sound sick and she cleared her throat and said in her regular voice. "Good morning." What she needed right now was the voice of a certain Tameranian but that wasn't going to happen.

"Do you know why you where called here ms. Allen?" the woman, who strongly resembled the giant stuffed roster that Beastboy and Cyborg had once won her, leaned closer as if to suggest confidentiality. Raven only shook her head. "It has come to our attention that you have no legal guardian. Do you understand?"

" I take care of myself."

"Be that as it may I have a few questions about your lifestyle, where you live, etcetera. I assure you this is a routine interrogation, we just want you to have as normal a life as possible." Raven had to stifle a snort. "Your hair for instance."

"Yes?" Raven wondered what was wrong with her hair, she had pulled it back and she knew that that was normal; she had seen at least twenty other girls like this.

"It's purple, the people that you live with, for I see you must be living some where, they allow this radical color?"

"Oh- that, no this's na--"she cut her self off. "An accident, I wanted red and a housemate wanted purple and the colors got switched."

"We have here that you have no official mailing address but you live in a, what my assistant has put down is, a tower in the harbor of central city." The woman looked doubtful.

"Yes that's right." Her tone, or as tone as as Raven gets added, 'your point is?'

"You mentioned house mates, how many people live in this tower?"

"Including me?"

"Yes yourself included." The woman sat back her sausage fingers steeple while she waited.

"Five." She suddenly wished that she had asked for a different answer or that she had even few friends. The five just now seemed to be entirely too many to be living in one house. Even one as larges as the t-tower.

"Alright." She marked something on her clipboard and Raven couldn't help but notice the creak the over stressed chair made as she leaned forward. "And there is an adult in the house?"

"Uh..." quickly things flashed into her head. How old was Starfire, she might be eighteen, or Cyborg, when was he born? Aloud she said. "I don't know I suppose one of tem must be."

"Well I'll need their names." The woman seemed bored, as though she heard this all though the day witch admittedly she probably did.

Every undesirable word Raven had ever heard ran though her head. "Clorbag." She muttered under her breath. "I don't know their real names, just what we call each other. Those would not help you I don't think they are close to their real names." She stated this as calmly as if she were talking about the weather but she was struggling to keep her self-calm.

"You don't know you're housemates' names?" the caseworker asked doubtfully.

"Not their real ones." Her tone was still even but she was starting to slip. She waited for the topic to switch.

"Ah, you would describe it then as an untrustworthy house." To anything but that.

"No," Raven bit her lip and took a deep breath. "We trust each other with our lives." Boy that was the truth. But worrying them with this would have been pointless.

She made another mark on her clipboard. "That uh... gem, on your forehead, is that a piercing?"

"It's my third eye charka. It's...religious."

"So you practice new age religion." She woman was hunting out any 'fault' and had her pencil to the paper ready to put down a dash under some category or another she stopped short when Raven came back with a reply.

"Five millennia is hardly new." she raised her eyebrow minimally waiting for the woman's response.

Her pencil moved over the paper to a different location and she made her mark. "Just a few more questions. These may be slightly more personal." She rifled some papers. "Drug use?"

"None."

"Alcohol?"

"None."

"Smoking."

"No."

"You may have to take some test to ensure that you are telling the truth, not just what you think I want to hear." The woman looked raven straight in her purple eyes, witch she had surprisingly not commented on. Raven's mental barriers immediately went up. "Do you consider your self balanced?"

"I have to be." Raven did not break the gaze though it was very intruding. The woman did however.

"O-ok." Another mark on the board. "I do have to ask this... you're sexual orientation?"

"None." But for some reason a picture of Beastboy came to mind, Raven dismissed it. Probably because it was something her would laugh at.

"So you mean bi-sexual." It was a statement.

"No I mean none. I have no sexual interests, or romantic for that matter." The woman looked puzzled. "No none of the above box on that form?" she asked evenly with just the barest hint of sarcasm.

The woman put down her pen. "This is a very serious matter ms. Allen."

"Raven." She corrected.

"Yes, I have you down here as Raven E. Allen." The girl grit her teeth, it had been a long time since she'd heard her full name. Not long enough. "Ok take this ..." she handed raven a card. "Show it to the woman at the front desk. They'll point you to the physiatrist for a preliminary evaluation. Then we will send some one out for a home inspection."

"A home inspection?" she window behind the woman shattered.

"What!" she snapped around. "Did you see what happened?" this was more emotion than either of them had shown though the whole process.

"Uh. Pigeon." Raven tried lamely.

The woman sighed noisily though her nose as her lips were pressed together. "As I was saying, we'll send out a home inspector."

"Don't think you need an inspector."

"Funny I usually get that with the therapist requirement but you'll have both anyway." She seemed to take a direct pleasure in this.

"What could she be doing in there?"

"I don't know."

"She's been in there forever. Maybe we should just go y'all." Cyborg suggested from their hiding spot in an alley across the street.

"No! You saw how she was dressed." Most of the group winced. "Nothing good could make her do that. I'm not going anywhere 'til I find out what." Robin said crossing his arms.

"So..._we_ can leave the-ow!" Beastboy was hoping on one leg nursing his opposite foot. "What you do that for?"

No one said any thing.

Raven came out of the building. "There she I--" she climbed into another cab. "Goes."

"We shall follow?" Starfire asked.

"I don't think we have much choice." He paused a second. "She's going home."

Every one turned and looked at Robin. Starfire took off quickly not wanting to face raven's anger if she found out they were spying. She muttered something as she began to fly.

Beastboy raised his eyebrow. "Where'd star learn THAT word?" the other two boys shrugged and began to head to the tower also.


	2. inspection

The following two weeks Raven was on a rampage or well a rampage for Raven. Most people would see only an apathic girl. Her friends knew her better. Her closet had been out and her costumes were replaced with girls' outfits and shoes, most of them still had the tags on. Her real clothes were folded neatly and in a box under her bed.

The petite girl's eye dart back and forth between whatever she happened to be doing and the time. She was only truly calm when she was meditating and none of the other Titans knew what was wrong with their now fidgety friend. The tower was completely spot less and a vein in Raven's fore head twitched whenever on of the boys made a mess, and when ever Starfire cooked, but that wasn't any different than before.

As the Titans investigated what may have snapped their friend in that anonymous building they slowly adjusted to the change.

Two weeks after Raven's mysterious visit she was more collected than she had been in a fort week. Some how this made the others distinctly uneasy, like an Indian summer before a harsh and devastating winter, calm before the storm so to speak.

At dinner they were having waffles, again. Raven sipped herbal tea. The box read tension tamer. Slowly she lifted her head from the tea and politely cleared her throat. Her lips were pressed together as she finalized exactly how to phrase what was coming next. Her grey skin was as white as paper. "I...uh" she stopped the eyes of everyone were on her. "I have company coming over tomorrow," she waited for her friends' arguments.

"Wondrous! I wish to meet your new friend. Perhaps they shall enjoy in a Tameranian dish of welcome!" Starfire clasped her hands to her chest and the Titans cringed.

"No! Starfire" Raven said. "I don't think they'll be here for the food." She stopped and waited again for her friends' protests. Or at least for Robin to remind her that company wasn't allowed. "Beastboy...Cyborg, it would be helpful if you weren't here."

Beast boy nudged Cyborg. "She's embarrassed of us dude." But he was still smiling.

"Go do what ever idiotic this it is you want." She kept her gaze level. "On me."

Cyborg looked at Beastboy and Beastboy looked at Cyborg then they both looked at raven. "I don't think she's joking."

"I don't joke. I need you out of the tower tomorrow." She hated that her friends looks had any thing to do with any thing, she hated that this was required so that she could stay, most of all she hated that she cared. But all the hate went in to he meditation mirror and though she was aware of the feeling it was completely remote.

Now Robin and Starfire looked at each other. "What about us?" Robin asked not entirely able to keep the resentment out of his voice. "Do we have to leave too?"

Raven looked back at her two companions "that's up to you, you can join Beastboy and Cyborg if you want. I don't care."

"Well then I don't think I really want to be in the same place as you right now." Robin stood up and dinner was over. More than half the food was still on their plates but one by one the Titans stood and left Raven alone at the table.

Starfire stayed behind a second longer. "Raven? What has happened to you?" she said sadly. With out waiting for a response she too turned and left.

When she was alone her eyes began to burn and a lump formed in her throat. She swallowed hard and blinked back her tears. She followed her friends out of the room. As she passed a black glow surrounded and destroyed all the items in her path. In her room she quitted her self. In meditation the things orbiting around her bad began to slow. Finally they landed softly in a circle around her.

She lowered herself to the bed and got up to repair the kitchen before the inspection tomorrow.

The next morning the tower was silent, Raven didn't dare to check but she presumed tat the others had gone out as she requested. The place was creepy when it was empty. Normally she would have enjoyed the silence but today here friends were gone for all the wrong reasons. She could have used the mindless babbling and videogame sound effects right then.

Promptly at ten o'clock there was a knock at the door she got up, pressing the wrinkles out of her new skirt. Thought it covered her more than her costume she felt cheap in this. She firmly decided she would not be nervous. It was a good house and she and the others took care off themselves.

She opened the door for a man dressed entirely in tweed with a clipboard. He was 40 years old or so and already almost completely bald.

"Good morning. I'm James Markus, I'm here to inspect this uh, building to make sure it is suitable for you to living in." as if she didn't know why he was here.

She stood aside and motioned for him to come in. "where do you want to start?"

"You seem less than thrilled to have me here." He stepped in and took a look around the room he now found himself in. It was not lacking anything though it did seem to be rather primary. "I can't blame you. I should see the kitchen, living room, and bedroom. The places you spend your time."

She led him to the elevator at her room she slid the door open. He looked at the hallway. "Sterile." Then he followed her into the bedroom. "It's uh, very dark in here."

"I can't sleep if there's much light." Raven sat on her bed and watched the man circle her room. No one should ever be in her room. He paused at the bookcase. The archway was filled with mostly old books.

"These are all yours?" he asked reading some of the titles. _The Count of Monte Cristo, Of Human Bondage, The Killer's Cousin. _"You have the entire collection of Shakespeare."

"Yes, why?"

"Nothing, just unusual selections for a girl your age." He moved on.

"I appreciate his sense of irony."

Mr. Markus moved to her gazing sphere. He picked it up and Raven twitched. "Paper weight?" he asked thinking of the faux-crystal balls that his daughters used to decorate there rooms. Not that anyone who had never used one would recognize it for a gateway to the spirit realm.

"Yes." Raven said it so shortly that it was obviously a lie.

He jotted something down on his clipboard. "Well I think I'm done in here, what's next?" Raven led him again to the elevator and this time it opened on the living room. He stopped in awe of the big screen TV. "You're quite obviously materially taken care of, by whom?"

"One of my house mates guardians pays for all this, I never thought it was my business to find out who that was." (AN(cough Batmancough cough))

"Well every thing seems in order, the uh, kitchen?"

"Next floor, we eat more than pizza if that's what you're wondering." Raven said.

"That would be the point." He got on the elevator himself this time and waited for Raven who had managed o show no emotion though the entire ordeal. When she was on he pressed the up button.

In the kitchen he opened the fridge and all the cabinets. "You have a lot of tofu," he mentioned observing Beastboy's side of the fridge. "And herbal tea. You buy in bulk?"

"Yes." Another scribble. The door to the elevator slid open and Raven and Markus turned around. A tall red headed girl stepped off. "Starfire!"

"Hello Raven and raven's friend!" she crossed the room. "It is pleasing to meet you."

"You too, uh Starfire was it?"

"Yes Raven's friend." She caught him in a hug.

"Star he needs to breath." Star released him and Markus gasped slightly.

"You're ...ahem...very strong." He resisted the temptation to check for cracked ribs.

"Yes I am stronger than I look."

Raven looked at Starfire. "Excuse us." She grabbed the other girl by the wrist and drugs her across the room. "That man is from social services Star. Those are the welfare people, the people that, if they think I'm not living well, can make me move out of the T-tower and never come back."

"That is why you have been acting strangely?"

"Yes."

"Why did you not tell us? We would have helped."

"I--" Markus cleared his throat and cut Raven off. He was still stranded on the other side of the kitchen but now he was tapping his foot.

"Please—behave in some resembling human." Raven beseeched her friend.

"I will certainly try!" Star responded overly cheerfully. "I will help you in any way I can!" Joyously she floated, thankfully not literally, across the room and Raven followed. "It is a glorious occasion for us to meet and I wish to inform you that Raven is truly the calmest and most collected of us all, she is sullen and quite and---"

"Ok Star that's enough helping." Raven cut her off. Suddenly the mainframe alarm went off and the other Titan's who were on there way back anyway poured in to the kitchen form elevator to reach the computer room all the boys stopped dead when they got there and say the strange man.

Every one was silent for a while and Markus took the opportunity to take everything in. _chirp chirp_, robin turned off the alarm. He also broke the silence. "James Markus from social services, I'll be seeing you all again." Now he turned to Raven alone. "I've seen enough here and will contact you about the conditions of you continuing to living in this building. Good day ms. Allen." Then he took his leave and left the group silent.


	3. Q and A with Raven

A/N: ok this is going to be shorter than the rest but I couldn't just bulk it up just for the sake of length could I?

To my reviewers:

Elsa—thank TTnHPlover I found you in your community, which I found through them. How could I say no to such a wonderful story anyway? Every one needs to read _Musical notes_ it is great!

littlemisschaos—she is being inspected because she has no legal guardian and hence is a ward of the state. No one realizes she's a member of the TT because they are a vigilante group and though the police might appreciate the help it is still frowned upon and if the police can't make them official then why would social services? Does that help you?

DESTRUCTION--- and you would be right.

Tigerrelly—thank you and I plan to continue up dating on a weekly basis.

DarkChild5---here you go, and what ever happened in your 'something like hope'? I'm still rather confused.

Finally, here's the story.

"Social services?" Robin asked.

"Conditions? You have to leave?" Cyborg was shocked.

"Your last name is Allen? Dude that's--" Beastboy stopped laughing. "Not really funny right now is it?" the Titans shook their heads.

"Raven this is a problem." Robin said. After shaking himself from Beastboy's distraction.

"It's my problem... I'm dealing." Raven began to walk away.

"No Raven, this is our problem, if you must go we are no longer the teen Titians we are merely Robin, Cyborg, Beastboy, and Starfire!" the young girl wanted to cling to her friend but seeing the look on Raven's face she wisely backed off.

"You just need to stay out of this. I'm handling it. I won't leave." With that resolve she made her exit and the other Titans were left alone.

"This is horrible. "Starfire's brow furrowed and her lips formed a pout. "What are we going to do?"

"She said she had it handled star, I'd leave her alone." Beastboy tried to reason with her.

"She is not handling, she is being handled!" Starfire exclaimed. The boys raised their eyebrows in unison. "I am going to speak with her!"

"No star!" Robin put a halting hand on her shoulder. "Let her be."

"But--"

"No star!" Cyborg chimed in.

"But what if..." again she was cut off this time by all three boys.

"NO STAR!"

Starfire floated off gloomily presumably to her bedroom.

"Man, if we're this great with all chicks we'll have no problem getting dates." Beastboy said sarcastically. Then he shrugged. "Bet I can beat you in Monkeys 5."

"No way!" Cyborg countered. "I'm gonna kick your green butt to Gothem!"

"Uh-nah" Robin stepped in. "you guys are going down!" with that distraction for the problem at hand the boys ran into the living room to, in all probability, break another game system.

(sceen change)

Alone in her room, Raven sat contemplating this most recent development in her predicament. It was good, in a way that her friends knew, now they knew why she had been acting the way she had. It was bad too though, know that they knew there wasn't a whole lot she could do to stop them form 'helping.' This is why she hadn't told them things were so much easier when she was alone. Except they weren't. When she looked back at it, even being the loner of the group, she could control her powers better than she ever could. She wasn't nearly as dangerous as she was before.

She summoned a piece of paper and a quill and began to make a list of all the possibilities of what might be required to allow her to stay with her friends and teammates.

(sceen change)

Down the hall Starfire was pacing her room. She felt compelled to do something productive. Either help and comfort her friend or inflict sever and chronic pain on that man who might be taking Raven away. The normally cheerful and pacifistic (is that a word?) alien was currently so agitated that she had worn a groove in the flooring. Sighing she stomped out of the room and began down the hall reaching Raven's door she knocked. "Raven, friend, please allow me to enter."

The door slid open part way so that Raven was blocking the view into the room. "What do you need Starfire?" she asked still blocking the way.

"I wish to help! I will do everything in my range of power for you to stay! Please allow me in to your sleeping chamber." Raven stood aside and Star fowled her into the room. She was no longer in the blue and pink skirt, but had changed back in to her costume. She seemed much more at ease in_ her_ normal clothing. "You have changed out of your strange garb." Starfire observed. Then with out pause she continued. "What is this social services? Why do they wish to take you away? What are you doing to prevent this tragedy? Where will you go? And what can I do to keep you here?"

"Social services are a government agency that makes sure that kids with out parents are taken care of." She started at the begin non-pulsed by Starfire's rapid-fire style. "Unfortunately they don't know how to tell the difference between normal and taken care of." She sat cross-legged on the bed. "They want me to leave because I don't have parents and they think I can't take care of my self."

"Then I will help! If this is because you have no parents then I will be your parent!" Starfire burst thinking she had solved the entire matter.

"Uh... I don't think it works that way."

"On my planet if a child has no parents then the people around the child take them in and make them theirs! I will take you in."

"You already have Star but you're not old enough to be a foster mom." A slight smile played on Raven's lips at her friend's kindness

"I will never understand this planet where care and affection can be shoved crudely aside for age!" she shook her head threw up her arms.

"Star! Calm down! You can't be my mom, you're my age." She explained.

Starfire worried at her upper lip. "So what can I do to do the helping?"

"I don't know Star, I don't think there's much you can do. We just have to wait until they tell us what they want me to do."


	4. All in a School Day

Sorry this is SOOOOOO late, it was really hard to write.

Trillinka---Suspense...sure, that was intentional...shifty eyes

dana1313 –Thank, it'll be coming much faster now.

titanandsaiyan---no? Original? I'm sure some one's had this idea before.

libraflyter---Thank you, that's what I was worried about. And congrats, you're the only person to review twice!

On with the story!

Two to four business days later, the Titans were around the table eating lunch. "Mail call!" Beastboy shouted as he entered the kitchen. Absently he threw the envelopes on the counter and reached for a plate for his tofu dogs.

Black energy surrounded an official looking manila package. Slowly it floated over to Raven, as though she were reluctant to touch it. The front read "MS. RAVEN E. ALLEN." It had no address so it must've been hand delivered.

The return address said "DEPARTMENT OF SOCIAL SERVICES, 4874 MYSTIC AVE. JUMP CITY."

The talking had died down as Raven stared at the envelope. "Open it friend! Is this not the statement of requirements? Starfire beamed and reached for the letter.

"Yes, it is." Raven responded keeping the envelope out of Star's hands. Slowly she opened it and removed to packet of papers that was within. The wrapping fell and Raven finally had the letter in her hands. Silently she read. A few minutes later several plate exploded covering the teens with food, at the same time Raven ran out of the room, leaving the others with the letter.

Robin was the first on to pick up the letter. Star and Cyborg were still pulling glass shards out of Beastboy's arm. They all looked up when their leader cleared his throat. Cy didn't stop pulling at Beastboy. "It's the list of requirements for her." Robin said. "Appropriate dress. Appropriate legal behavior. No fighting, drugs alcohol or smoking." He stopped, took a deep breath and intoned the final stipulation. "Regular school attendance."

"School? She can't go to school!" Beastboy injected.

"Yeah she's to smart for school!" Cyborg added.

"Raven shall be leaving us? She shall attend a...nailing school?" Starfire asked worriedly. Beastboy and Cy blushed slightly but Robin toped them both. "Did I not say that right?" Star asked. Her voice held puzzlement.

"I think you mean a _boarding_ school." Robin clarified. "And I think she'll probably just have to attend a regular public school. Something right here."

"Yeah, it—it might not be so bad." Beastboy tried. "I mean, we hardly see her until three anyway."

"No- that's just those of use who don't wake up until three." Cyborg hit him lightly in the arm.

----2 weeks later---

Raven had enrolled at Jump City High the day after she got her letter. After two weeks of testing he decided she was ready to start the honors classes. He had shown disapproval of her normal attire then so she had to wear the wretched clothes she'd gotten everyday. Today was one of those days.

She stepped out of the tower with her backpack and various other accessories in tow. She'd been working on makeup homework and studying since the day she'd been informed of her grade level. Today was her first day at school with the other noisy kids. How she wished she could've chosen home schooling.

Fifteen minutes latter she pushed open the door to the high school. The noise assaulted her immediately. "These people aren't deaf yet?" she thought. She'd heard Cy and Beastboy fight, but this was loud!

Looking at the schedule she had been given, she discovered that her first class was pre-calc room 217. She found the math wing and stepped in just as the bell was ringing. She looked around for an empty seat and found one near the back. She started for it but was stopped before she'd started.

"Students, we have a transfer student joining us today." The teacher's voice was deep and monotone. Raven could almost imagine a spotlight on the ceiling focus on her. "Please welcome Ms. Ee-lan." He greatly mispronounced her name.

"Uh, just Raven." She blushed slightly and headed to the back. She could sense every pair of eyes on her and the feeling made her hair stand on end. She sat down and took out her notebook ready to take notes. She had read the textbook front cover to back and thought she understood all of it.

About 20 minutes later she discovered that the page in front of her was blank. Her eyes were starting to get glassy when she heard her name. "Huh?" The class laughed.

"Could you try the problem on the board please?" he repeated. Raven focused on the slate behind him and saw a problem that took up the majority of the board.

After a brief moment of thinking Raven answered. "F of x equals pi root three."

"You can use the board if you wan—oh, that's right." Again the class looked at her, but this time it was in admiration.

The rest of the day passed much the same, teachers covering every thing she already knew, except in history where the teacher didn't cover much at all. She did however; leave that day with a great deal of homework.

She sighed softly and prepared to walk home in the rain. She couldn't even shield her self. Then people would know.

As she stepped outside she felt a hand on her shoulder and she had to resist the urge to break the owners wrist. Instead she turned around. The girl she now faced had long brownish blond hair. She was wearing a red tank top and black pants but Raven couldn't quite place where she knew the girl.

"Hi..." the girl said.

"Do I know you?" Raven asked knowing she didn't.

"I'm in your math class, and maybe Japanese, I can't remember." Raven remained silent. "Oh, I'm Sylvia."

"Raven." She responded.

"Right. I know, I mean, Mr. McKeen introduced you."

"Right." She was getting wet.

"I know you." Sylvia said.

"I don't think so." Raven tried again to get away.

"No." Sylvia insisted. "I've seen you..." she walked away shaking her head, trying to figure it out.

"Strange." And Raven was finally on her way home.


	5. Found out?

Sorry bout the long wait, writing this one was hard but fun, oh and I started drivers training.

The weeks had taken a drastic toll on Raven. Late night fights were shoved aside for homework and the sheer pounding monotony of daily high school life had given her bags under her eyes the color of her hair.

She braced her self for another boring day. Not even reading amused her at school any more. On the bright side the nervousness was gone, but this being Raven, she wasn't thinking of the bright side. What occupied her mind was the thought of another day with nothing to do and classmates that hated her for no reason at all. Logically she knew that if she stopped going she would have to leave the tower but sometimes, even Raven wasn't logical. Still, she went.

She sat in math class staring at the board, figuring but not actively participating. Raven waited for the period to end. As the teacher droned on about tri-variable equations and graphing planes Raven's eyes actually started to glass over. That is until the most embarrassing thing that could happen to a teen, while a teen with out parents at least, happened. A tune vary familiar to Raven but alien to most of the rest of the class priced the stagnate air with ten sharp clear notes.

All eyes turned to her, or in her direction, searching for the cell phone. The teacher stopped talking and looked in her area with a quizitive look on his face. Raven prayed to whatever god she had that they wouldn't search her purse and find her communicator.

Suddenly Sylvia yelled and Raven jumped. "OPPES!" the class looked at the girl strangely. "Sorry, sorry, sorry. I'll turn that off right now. Promise." She winced over dramatically. "Sorry." To continue the charade she reached in to her bag to find the elusive phone, which Raven was pretty sure she didn't have. However she was still pulling things out of her purse hunting for it. "Ribbon." Hunt hunt hunt. "Steel wire." Search search search. The tone had stopped. "Material." Couldn't stop now she'd already started. "Cross stic— ow needle!" Look look look. "Hamste—hey little dude—hey!"

Girls began to scream and run from the rampaging hamster that had been released from the bag.

"Could some one just--" Sylvia tried but no one was listening and the room was in shambles as people jumped out of the way of the small rodent and it's owner chased after it.

Raven took the chaotic opportunity and slipped out the door and down the hall. Safely locked in the bathroom stall, she took out her communicator. As she was pulling it out of her purse it began to ring again. Already on edge form the trouble in the classroom she jumped at the noise. From her reaction the cap of the toilet's pluming popped off and water began to gush upward. Raven answer the communicator with a black telekinetic shield the only thing stopping her from becoming totally drenched.

"What?" she demanded irritably.

"There's trouble downtown. We could use your help." Crashing and what sounded like an elephant followed Robin's voice.

"I'll be right--" was her instinctual reply. Then reality caught up with her, she was sitting in a bathroom stall with water pounding down for a reason. "There at lunch break." Was her answer. "Try and hold out."

"We'll try. Hurry." Her leader's voice was replaced with static and she put away the walkie-talkie.

Outside the woman's room door Jessica Umbring was alerted by water leaking form under the door. The tall bottle blond want-to-be know-it-all pushed the swinging block of wood open about six inches. Just enough for her anorexic behind to slip in. Pussy footing around the stream of water so she didn't ruin one of her many too-expensive shoes, she could plainly see where the leek was coming, er, gushing from. With no feet underneath she broke down the flimsy stall door to stop the would-be prank. It took the girl all of thirty seconds to realize what she was seeing. A girl hovering above the toilet seat, (really who wants to touch those things?) telekinetically shielding her self from a leak she caused.

At the same time she realized what happened and screamed, so did Raven, well, Rea didn't scream.

"Um…" the young half blood tried. "I can explain this." The two locked eyes.


	6. Over!

Sorry Again for the long wait. Uhh, ok so I think you all should know that this is the last chapter of Normal? Watch for the sequel no earlier than January 15th, and that's tentative. Marry Christmas and here's to a disappointing chapter.

Raven sat, completely drenched, in the counselor office. It was cold and antiseptic. She felt like she was waiting for a doctor, except of course she'd never been to one. The nervousness was just giving way to appreciation when an entire team of adults stormed in. Names where fired at her and she was left a little dazed.

The petite redheaded woman she recognized as her counselor, but they had never met. The balding fat man was the principal and he was too mad to talk. Sometimes you just have to count your blessings. Then there was another man. Tall but frail, balding but still attractive, if he ever had been. He was introduced as the school physiatrist. Then there was Jessica.

Even happy Raven hated Jessica.

They all sat in silence—waiting for someone else. And they were all looking at Raven as if she were going to explode. (Which, in all fairness, she could.)

Then every set of eyes moved to the door as though this were a timed drill. The doors swung open and in waddled the gaudy chicken that had started this to begin with.

Raven sat there not saying anything. She looked like a drowned rat. She stared at her judges. "_Executioners" _one of her emotions whispered to her. And wondered what would happen next.

"So…" the principal began. "You're a…" he stopped. "Is bang-baby offensive?"

"Meta-human." The social services woman clued him in.

"Freak!" Jessica spat out.

"Meta-human." He settled on. "You're a meta-human?"

_Not exactly. _"Yes," she lied and scolded guilty Raven.

"Why didn't you tell us that to begin with?" the stuffed rooster asked.

_Because you would have taken me away from the Titans. "_I don't know. You didn't ask I guess." She answered.

"Young lady," the chicken started with the tone of a disappointed mother, "not asking is no reason to withhold information."

_How did I not get her name?_ "I didn't think it was that important." _Liar!_

"Well now you know it is and we have to ask you a few, specific, questions." The physiatrist stated in a matter of fact way.

With all the events, the other, more expressive Ravens were dangerously close to the surface, whispering in her ear.

"So." the principal began fearfully. "Uh, how do I say this?" he asked himself. "What exactly are your—uh—talents?" he looked at the social worker and she nodded as thought he had done something well.

_Tell him everything! _Anger hissed. _Show him your power!_ Raven shut out that voice.

_Show him everything. What do we have to hide? _Happy suggested.

_It doesn't matter; they'll lock us up anyway._

_People leave be what they fear, and people fear power._

All the Ravens seem to agree that power was the way to go. Except Raven, the girl herself. "Telekinesis" was her final answer.

"Anything else?" the counselor asked.

_Yes. "_No."

"Could we see?"

_Who asked that?_ Raven wondered and the room began to blur. "Sure." She heard herself say but she couldn't remember deciding to do anything. Her emotions were quite again and briefly she wondered why. She focused on a stapler, no too heavy, she was scared of showing true power. The appliance drifted over and into her hand.

"Why is it black?"

_Because my father was evil. _"It just is."

"A thin pressed lipped smile appeared on the social workers face. "Very good." She marked something down on the dammed clipboard. "Of course you will have to be removed form that—tower." She spat the last word.

_What?_ All her emotions screamed.

_Oh. There you are. _The room went black and Raven collapsed.

((I have a love hate relationship with my readers. I love you but I love these kinds of endings too. Sorry I know you hate me right now. But there will be more.))


	7. Sequal anoucement

Brief author's announcement: to any one that might care to see that this is up. The sequel is uploaded…. it is called "separation anxiety." Thank you I think so of the more belligerent readers will like it as it ties up a few loose ends. And opens a few more portals.


End file.
